villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Consequences
Kadan and Zaiynde were already finishing off some nearby enemies, Kadan choking two men into the dark depths of unconsciousness, whilst Zaiynde was restraining any others that found their way to attack Kadan. Zaiynde took into the nearby building made of pure gold, intent on nabbing himself a certain jewel, which was protected by the guards of the building,and within seconds, Zaiynde came walking out, holding a purple colored necklace. "Look at what we've got, Kadan! These fuckers couldn't handle me!" Zaiynde rudely screamed, laughing all the while. "Another priceless artifact to take once we arrive for the meeting, eh?" Zaiynde held the Jewel of Aharct in hand, smirking all the while at his new prize. Kadan, who just finished making two fall unconscious grunted, "Won't everyone be surprised." He dead-panned. "You.... Won't get.. Away." One remaining guard was left, standing up for every other one that had fallen. "No damn way you're still standing." Zaiynde screamed angrily. Kadan sighed only to grunt seconds later. Zaiynde smirked, "Fine, I'll watch you take the bitch down." Kadan nodded slightly, powering up a mighty attack, by putting his hands together, he focused some energy, an orb with crackling dark energy formed above his head. This attack seemingly enough to wipe out a whole battalion if Kadan needed to. Zaiynde smirked, "Say bye-bye, bitch." He waved at the beaten guard, who couldn't even walk. Kadan, finally powering up the attack enough, grabbed it with his own two hands, and swung it in the guard's direction, to which it swiftly floated toward the weakened human. "I FOUND YOU, BASTARD!" cried a voice uncomfortably familiar to Zaiynde. Like a glowing, blue bullet, Hecate zipped toward him, enveloped with energy, slamming straight into his chest with the surprising power of a sledgehammer. Getting somewhat surprised, Zaiynde gets knocked back, mainly taken down by the surprise of the fairy, standing straight, Zaiynde gets screams, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kadan's attack dissapates, as the distraction of Hecate changed his concentration, he turns to look at Hecate, and shakes his head, grunting, as he approached Zaiynde and stood by him. "Hecate. Enough." Karma's voice was distant and commanding. "We have a place to be and we cannot afford distractions." Chu-ya follows appears nearby, along with Luck and Thirteen. Zaiynde looks to Karma, then to Kadan, "Look! I bet YOU fucked her up! She doesn't look like the Karma we knew!" "If we did, we were only contributing factors, idiot." Kadan once more dead-pans. "We can't have any more distractions." Nearby, the guard that was still standing moved foreward. "Are you.. guys.... reinforcements?" He wheezed from earlier damage. "No," Karma said, brutally honest. She turned to Zaiynde and Kadan. "What happened here?" "Why does it fucking matter to you?!" Zaiynde spoke aloud. "Shut. Up, Zaiynde." Kadan stated. "We just robbed this place, now, excuse us, we must be leaving." Kadan stated, turning around as if he never met Karma before, and walking along the path. "You're lucky, bitch!" Zaiynde told the guard. He flipped everyone off before following Kadan. Luck felt anger boil within himself, Chu-ya didn't really think much of the gesture. Karma stiffened up, before turning away. "Let's go," she said. "Where's the escape to this planet that we're searching for?" Luck looked at Karma, "You know that 'meeting' Zaiynde keeps blabbing of? Well, supposedly, where Strazio meets is where the transport is." Luck states. "That's.. Only a legend..." The nearby guard states. Luck smirks, "It's most likely true as well." The guard turns around and goes to help his friends after Kadan's and Zaiynde superior strike. Chu-ya looks to Karma, "What do you wish to do, warrior?" "I want to confront Strazio for myself," Karma responded. "It seems that they are connected somehow to this Seya and the rogue Secrets." "Very well. Allow me to gain the location of Kadan and Zaiynde." Chu-ya states, "Their energies vanished seconds ago, which leads me to believe they are already where they need to be." Luck smirks, nodding to Chu-ya's idea, as she searches for the Nazlarian and Azonien's location, using Order as her source. Thirteen held the crystal that Arbiter gave him; the crystal that contained a particularly important memory, a message for Karma once she was ready for it. He then shook his head and placed it back into his pocket. She's not ready... "I've found them." Using her power of Chaos, Chu-ya uses it to teleport everyone, they all appear in front of a large, pure white castle, though with it's beauty, radiates dark energies. "Nice decorating." Luck states, before floating to the door, he uses some of his magic on it, making the door suddenly vanish into nothingness. "If we must hurry, it's imperitive to confront them." He states. Karma was already walking into the castle, determined and cold. Zaiynde was in the room, tending to a nearby glass case, neatly cleaning it, though he turned around instantly, "WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought we just left you people!!" Luck smirked, "Surprised?" Zaiynde "How the Hell did you find yourselves here?" Zaiynde asked, bewildered. "Teleportation, dweeb!" Hecate smirked at Zaiynde. "Let's go," Karma said, walking past Zaiynde and deeper into the castle. A metal door slams down, imbibed with magic disallowing any progress. "Sorry dickwads, but I can't allow anyone past." Zaiynde made a symbol that floated up into the ceiling. "Now they'll know you're here. I'm s-" Zaiynde cuts off whatever he was about to say. "I'll kick all of your asses!!" Forming thousand of symbols suddenly, Zaiynde attacks the whole group. Luck blocks the attack with an energy shield of his. Karma calls upon the energies of Chaos, and focuses them into the floor beneath Zaiynde's feet. The floor ripples and distorts before blowing apart. "What the-" Exclaimed Zaiynde, who jumps barely in the nick of time, getting himself somewhat hurt in the process, he landed on the other side of the room, and wrote a symbol, "I can't let you kiddies pass, my reputation and life are at stake, I'm sure either of us would slaughter the other, but how 'bout a kamikaze attack?" The symbol grows an insane size, taking up the whole room. Zaiynde's insane laughter is heard, as he writes a symbol upon himself, "Bitches don't know 'bout my magic!!" Luck felt himself shrinking under Zaiynde's powerful energy. Chu-ya eyes widened at the slightest. "No you don't!" Karma exclaimed, palm-striking Zaiynde square in the chest before he could activate his symbol. Flying into the stone wall nearby, Zaiynde coughs, somewhat dazed, "Karma, I'm not in the mood for your damn uncaring, sudden, idiotic mood. Your damn self-preservation can be felt from miles away, and that fucking sickens me." Zaiynde grits his teeth, "But now, my attack will slaughter us all." Zaiynde smirks slightly, not fearing death. The symbol nearby, that had grown to a large size, was glowing with intense, red energy, it's power radiating throughout the room, undeniably powerful with strength. Karma summoned a large orb of Chaos energy in her palm. Shouting a battle-cry, she plunged it into the midst of the giant symbol; the orb began to absorb the symbol's power. Zaiynde forces it to blow up immediately, and even this attack still bursts forth a lot of energy, breaking Luck's shield, along with the one Chu-ya created seconds before the immediate attack Zaiynde appears to be damaged somewhat, though has gotten back up on his two feet, knees wobbling slightly from a severe burn, he grimaces. "There's no need for this," Karma said. "Let us by." Sweat drips down off of Zaiynde's face, realizing he can't even walk anymore due to severe nerve damage. "M-my legs.." He mutters, forming a symbol, he makes one that has enough energy to annihilate the entire castle. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT LIFE NOW!! I CAN'T FUCKING WALK! WHAT IS A LIFE LIKE THAT?!" He screams, some form of tears coming down his face from obvious physical and mental pain. Karma walks over to Zaiydne and places two fingers on his forehead, imbibind her touch with the power of Order. "Calm yourself." "Aw... How cute. Your gesture is adorable, although useless." ''Seya's voice is heard. ''"How about a little game? It's called 'Have the man who can't walk anymore, slaughter everyone?', it's a great game, so I've heard." Zaiynde eyes suddenly turn blood red, though he seems to have a clear conscious, "W-what?" The scythe he held earlier appears, within his hand, and he suddenly swings at Karma. "What the Hell?" Karma leapt back, missing the scythe by less than an inch. "I've no time for your games, Seya." Karma said through her teeth. "Well this is the new part of the game. You see, his nerves say he can't make any movement now. He's lost his legs. But I say otherwise. Onward! Foreward! To Death, shall he come!" Zaiynde takes a first slow step, but suddenly leaps at Karma, swinging and slicing at Karma. "S-stop me! Fucking kill me or something!!" Karma summons a cord made out of white energy. Humming with the raw power of Order, the rope winds itself around Zaiynde and binds him tightly in place. "I have no desire to kill you." Karma said coldly. "It's Seya whom I want destroyed." Zaiynde's scythe falls down to the ground, along with Zaiynde himself. The metal door blocking the way up higher into the castle flies up, opening the path, Zaiynde's eyes return to their pure gold. "Damn it!! Fuck you all!" Zaiynde struggles, trying to at least free himself. Luck on the other hand, smirks, "Come on, we've got to go up!" He already takes his leave, Chu-ya slowly going up the nearby staircase that was behind the metal door. Karma looks to Zaiynde one last time before turning around. Snapping her fingers, she calls upon the power of Order to heal Zaiynde's legs slowly. "Your nerves are severed." Karma said as she walked to the stairs. "Give it time to heal. In the meantime, don't try to get up and stop us." She disappeared. Zaiynde growls angrily as they leave, "Damn bitch...." He smirks slightly, albiet grudgingly, "Thanks...." Who? Luck lead everyone to the top of the staircase, to reveal a large ovular room, mirrors encased on the walls, roses, tulips, and daisies in vases, lining the walls. A metal door blocking an arch at the other end, obviously a way up. And in front of the door stood a biege cloaked figure. Luck stared at this being, as Chu-ya came up. Luck piped up, "Who are you?" "..." Was the indifferent, silent, dead response. "If you are simply going to stand there, then let us pass." Karma said. "I'd prefer not to fight those I have no business with." There was silence. The taciturnity could be sliced with Excalibur, and even then, it would survive the blow. The cloaked figure just stood there. Not even moving an inch. This person, this being, was as solid as stone. Luck stared at this eerie figure, not even growing any courage to speak to the estranged figure. Even though no movement, everyone could feel eyes from the figure on them. From the figure, to the group. From the group, to the figure. Continually, silence just seemingly froze time, as if there was no maddened Secret running around, slaughtering people. As if there was no Seya. As if there were no Strazio. Just this... Quaint, estranged, eerie figure, staring.. Just staring at them. "Ri-i-ight," Hecate said, fluttering by. "We'll just be moving along now..." The figure didn't even budge when Hecate fluttered by, seemingly oblivious to everything but what stood in front of it. The metal door still stood, not granting them any form of exit. Calling a blast of chaos energy into her hand, Karma hurled it at the door. Rebounding off, the blast died away immediately, leaving no trace of an attack at the door. Luck tried his bet, using a blast of his power, it rebounded off as well, though flew around the room, bounding off of mirrors until it died. Thirteen walked up and investigated the door closely. He rapped a fist against it. "I'm pretty sure this is iron. It's also magically reinforced. But still, perhaps I can transmute it." He lifted a small slab of chalk from his pocket and began to sketch a rough circle on the metal surface. Instantly, a hand smashed against Thirteen's, the cloaked one stood there, standing right next to Thirteen, still, this being made movement, but appears to have stopped once more. Thirteen instinctively threw a kick at the figure the moment he was attacked. Vanishing, the figure reappears on Thirteen's left side, putting a finger on Thirteen's shoulder, they vanish together, only to make Thirteen reappear at the other end of the room. The cloaked one appearing back at the iron door. From the robed confines of the arms, came two energy swords, and thus, the battle against the cloaked one began, as it ran toward Karma, swinging the swords in a masterful fashion. Karma extended her palms and two blades formed from pitch-black energy emerged. She charged toward the figure and exchanged blows. The figure parried each blow, and with each parried attack, it's moves became faster and less readable. Obviously someone skilled in the art of swordfighting. With each blow, it slowly became apparent this one was powerful indeed. Hecate struck at the figure from behind, calling forth a swarm of her phantoms. Vanishing in a swirl of energy, the cloaked figure reappeared at the iron door. Gathering red energy, the figure shot it out at the mirros which reflected the attack, to which Chu-ya used Order to protect everyone, though, even with this, the energy would be too immense and shatter said barriers. Hecate, small and tiny as she was, managed to dodge- Karma and Thirteen weren't so lucky. Once again, forming it's ethereal blades, it ran forth to attack Karma once more, beginning the swordfight once again. Karma, still dazed from the last attack, barely managed to counter the figure's attack with her own blades. Jumping back, the figure shoots more of these red orbs, which blast into Chu-ya, who is able to get up after the attack, yet sustains the damage, as more continue to fly about the room, the figure once again attacks Karma, using it's masterful skills. Karma parries the blow (barely), before leaping back as Thirteen and one of Hecate's phantoms strike. The cloaked figure vanishes once more in a swirl of energy, only to reappear once more in the front of the iron door, two blue orbs in hand, throwing them, they explode, blue light enveloping the room. Everyone's energy begins to be sucked out, slowly. Karma, noticing this, begins to draw power out of her surroundings. Tapping into the power of Order, she creates a spherical barrier of energy around the cloaked figure, before hurling two barbs of Chaos-energy at him. The cloaked figure attempts to vanish into a swirl of nothingness, to avoid Karma's barbed Chaos attack, but gets hit, getting knocked down by the move. The attack rips off an arm of the cloak, revealing a tattoed arm, symbols of an ancient, sacred language were written upon the cloaked figure's arm, leading up further onto the body, though was obscured by the clothing. Thirteen leapt back to avoid battle. Hecate summoned a bolt of shadow-like energy to strike at the figure. The cloaked figure was silent as it sunk into the ground, seconds later, the iron door lifts itself up, revealing the next passage up toward the higher points of the castle. Luck already hurrying up, Chu-ya taking her time up the spiral staircase. Karma stared at the spot where the figure disappeared for a brief moment before hurrying after. "That's... it?" Hecate asked. Thirteen shrugged and followed the others. The figure appeared once more from a swirl of energy. A smirk hidden under the hood before vanishing once more. Of Ink Creations When the group reached the top, the first thing to be seen was a bunch of black, floating, liquid formations, faces on them, in different shapes and sizes. Some of these creatures chose either to ignore the group, or just stare at them, as the group was alien to this room. Luck stared, noticing the iron door was missing, he smirked, "Well, is there anyone home?" Giving himself much attention from the countless globs that floated about the room. Chu-ya looked to Luck, "Shh.. We must have caution." Luck looked to Karma confusedly. Karma stepped forward and began to walk across the room. Some of the floating faces approached Karma, speaking what seemed to be whispers, some stating, "I'd be careful if I were you." In a high-pitched tone, while others stated that "They should be thankful." for reasons unknown. Their faces smiling with fiendish delight, like sharks to a pool of blood, they continually surround everyone, whispering and snickering. Karma looked around as she walked. These creatures unnerved her but she was determined not to show it. Bubbling black ink was puddled up on the floor, the iron gate slamming down with brute force. The ink begins to mold itself, into the form of a little girl, with a black dress, small wings forming on her back, some shades of purple finish her design, creating this girl from a puddle. Sweetly, the girl smiles, "Hello. What are all of you doing in the castle?" She asks politely. The creatures that were once floating about the group dispersed, allowing everyone to see this girl, in all of her sweet demeanor. "I didn't mean to startle you, by the way." "We're looking for a way off of this planet," Karma said. "Please don't try to stop us- I do not wish to engage in a pointless fight." "Fight? No, I'd rather play." The girl replied innocently. "Karma. Go on," Hecate said as she fluttered over to the girl. "I'll play with you. My friend here's not a very fun person." The iron gate move upward, enough space for everyone to leave. Luck and Chu-ya head through, going up the staircase, followed by Karma. "Yay!" The girl happily exclaimed, some of the floating heads exclaim with the same giddy voice, after everyone exits the room, save for Hecate and Thirteen, the girl walks over, "We have two games I'd like to play." The door behind slams shut once more. "They er... aren't life-threatening ones, I hope?" Thirteen asked. "Maybe." The girl happily answers. Some of the floating heads snicker, their white eyes turning to blood red. "We'll play the first one, I like to call it: Doom." Three creatures, very large in size with maniacal grins plastered upon their faces form near the door from a black puddle. "And the objective is...?" Hecate asked, already knowing what the "objective" was. "Make sure these three Ivels do not eat or destroy you." The girl's happy expression turning to one of insanity and madness, a maniacal grin plastered across her face. Immediately, the three creatures ran at Hecate and Thirteen, charging like rabid animals. "SHI-I-I-IT!" Hecate screamed, flying high in the air. "All yours, Thirteen!" Thirteen frowned. Activating a rune circle on his gauntlet, he placed his hand on the floor, causing a section of it to rise up like a wall between him and the monsters. The walls blocking the path started to get slammed against by powerful blows from the three monsters, the girls expressions still being somewhat maniacal, the wall starts to crumble away, until one, large hand broke through it, and then another, and another until the wall was dust. The three Ivels began to approach Thirteen, bumbling nonsense and grunting. Thirteen tried again; this time, leaping back and causing the floor to lift into a dome-shape around the ivels. Once more, these powerful creatures began to pound their way out, anger and power all poured into their very being that wanted to attack Thirteen. "Here!" Hecate said, summoning her phantoms, which encircled the dome, prepared to attack should the ink monsters pop out. The pounding stopped moments later, no noise was heard, save for the girl's giggling. She was laughing at this whole thing, enjoying her little game of what could be considered 'Tag'. (Be wary, both Sections with Inker and Kadan are being editted, so don't forget them both!) Kadan As for the rest of the group, leaving Thirteen and Hecate may have been a good move, and a bad one. As they got to the next room, they came across a familiar face... Kadan, who sat upon what could be considered a throne, spikes and thorns decorating the sides of it. Jewels adorning the edges, sparkling with otherworldy beauty. The door behind had spikes on it as well, and was, as the others times, shut. Kadan's eyes were closed, the dark purple orbs sealed off from the world by closed eyelids, even though Kadan was seemingly asleep, he spoke aloud, "Tell me, what do you feel with those Balance powers of yours?" "Why do you want to know?" Karma asked. "Because clearly, in a short matter of days, you've changed." Kadan stated, "Perhaps you've allowed yourself to try to gain greater power through closing yourself off from the world?" Chu-ya looked to Karma, somewhat pitying the girl, whilst Luck stared at their opponent. "Though, of course," Kadan piped once more, after his brief pause, "You should know, to master yourself, means to allow yourself to express what you feel at the given moment. Even as of now, with what little powers of Balance I could master, I sense your feelings." Kadan paused, opening his piercing, hardened gaze upon the smaller group that stood before him. "The hurt, the pain, those wretched days with Zaiynde and I. The pink one, he came, he's still around, you're worried of him as well. I'll take your burden, if I must, the ones of your master, the ones of others who have fallen behind." Kadan pauses again, taking a short breath, "The ones of your worry of Strata. You're confused. My empathic abilities tell me so. And do not deny it, for lies have a way of bringing you down." Chu-ya looks back and forth at Karma, and Kadan, before speaking up, "This is still your path, Karma, what will you choose?" Karma frowned. "I'll bear my burden alone. I must. I cannot be weak. Fighting Seya has at least shown me that much." "Then you shall bear it alone, against a demon." Karma immediately got sucked closer to Kadan by a wind power, and as suddenly as that occured, a pink wall of energy blocked Chu-ya and Luck from getting to her. As they tried to break the wall, Kadan sighed. "I never wanted you to turn this way." He stated, "Fighting Seya isn't just some game, he is a God. A manifestation of pure, chaotic evil. And fighting something like that, does not work with one person. Not even Master Chu-ya can, and she's known about him, vice versa for him to her." Kadan stood up from his throne, black cloak billowing at the quick, sudden moment. "And now.. I shall take your pain, and make that vanish, maybe then you'll stand a chance, huh?" Powerful winds began to blow around the room, energies making up this gale force. Karma merely stared as this happened. Powerful energy began to cut into Karma's skin, this energy being made of the wind itself, Kadan stood there, staring back at her with his purple orbs, focusing the wind on her. Karma grit her teeth as she was assailed by the wind- calling upon the power of Order, she attempted to protect herself from the attack. Kadan stared as the wind no longer affected Karma, he jumped a ways back, suddenly, from the walls, black tentacles burst through, all aiming for Karma. Backed against Kadan's wall of energy, Karma emits a forceful blast of chaos energy that acts as a shield. Kadan stared as the tentacles slapped Karma's shield attempting to shatter it to bits, slowly approaching, while the tentacles attacked, Kadan stared at the orb. "No doubt formed from Chaos. I may have enough Order to destroy such a field." He stated, slamming his hands on the Chaos field, using Order to do so, and trying to negate it's effects. Kadan's attack caught Karma by surprise; her shield shattered and she staggered back. "Your defense, proven useless so far." Kadan extends his hands, "Let's see you deal with this." After that statement, a torrent of water came from Kadan's hands, aimed directly for Karma at such a close range. Karma swung her palm through the air, creating another shield of chaos energy that blocked the torrent of water. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs